bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilian
Lilian is a beagle Chandler gave me. Appearance: Lilian is a beagle that lives near Bolt and Penny. She is also a dog movie star much like Bolt. She is white with a two big black spots on her back that have brown rims. Her tail is also black with the very tip being white. Her ears are chestnut and she has a chestnut marking on the upper half of her face, with the lower half being white and she has a white stripe that stops between her eyes. She has brown eyes and wears a diamond collar. She's usually wearing some dog-clothes like dresses and such. She's also often seen wearing bows. No matter the outfit, its typically pink in color. Personality: Lilian is a snobby, spoiled, little brat. She doesn't want things, she needs them and she will find a way to get it. She's rude and selfish, thinking everything revolves around her and that she's perfect. She's rather arrogant and bossy, and if something isn't done her way she gets rather upset. She has a short tempter and is very overdramtic. She's very rude to the animals around the neighborhood, including Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Cloud, and Frostbite. She hates getting her fur dirty. However, around her owners, she acts like an absolute angel and does whatever she's told. She'll act sweet and charming, looking at them with a wag of her tail and big puppy eyes. She's not afraid to act as though she's hurt to get sympathy. Bio: Lillian was born third in a litter of five to two prize winning showdogs. As soon as the five puppies were old enough, they were sent away. The other four were sent off to become show-dogs, while Lillian was sent off to be an actress. While she did star in a few dog shows, she's known more for acting. Commercials, movies, tv shows, you name it. Because she was raised this way, she never desired to be like other dogs and play with chew toys or fetch or anything else a normal dog does. She's perfectly content with this and does this for four years, until her owners move away and move her close to where Bolt "the Superdog" now lived. Since she had starred on his show once, Lillian expected the famous dog to live in a huge house and for the two of them to be starring in a movie together, so you can imagine her shock when she found out this was not the case. She was infuriated, what were they doing here if not to act? She, being her, began acting like a brat to those around her as always without apologizing. While she still acted and went to dog shows, they started getting more infrequent, much to her anger. Trivia: -She lives right across from the Forresters -I'm planning on having her mellow out after a bit, but I just can't think of how -Her collar is inspired by Chloe's from Beverley Hills Chihuahua -She is inspired by Sharpay Evans from High School Musical, Georgette from Oliver and Company, Princess Amber from Sofia the First, and the original draft of Jasmine from Aladdin. She's also slightly inspired by Kuzco in The Emperor's New Groove. Stories/Songs she's appeared in: By me: Call Me A Show Dog Collabs: By others: Gallery: Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Show Dogs Category:Movie Dogs Category:Canines Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Housepets Category:Cakethewarriorcat's character